Song of the Falling Leaf
by Angel in Exile
Summary: It's been said that leaves sing as they fall. He wondered if they sang while they withered. And if so, would they sing as they passed? She wondered if even the mightiest willows weeped...well... she would just have to see for herself. ItaX?


_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned __Inu Yasha__ or __Naruto__ do you really think that I'd post on FanFic?_

"_Mother, are you going to watch me train, today? I've mastered the jutsu you wanted me to learn." The eight year old girl informed. But the mother only stared down at her. _

"_Acantha… do not attempt to live up to the reputation, stature, or power of your brother. You are not and will never be your brother. Or anything to the likes your brother. I do not approve of your goals. You are a girl. Your job and your life will be to serve and please a powerful husband, like generations before in this family have done." The woman was cold, and unnerving. Her icy blue stare bore into the girl's very soul, and sent chills down her spine._

"_Yes, milady," Acantha bowed her head, and trudged off._

"_Hold your head high and your back straight, girl." Her mother called after her._

_Doing as her mother bid, Acantha trudged off._ _**'Why does mother hate me so? She is a hypocrite. She is the second most powerful ninja of our clan… next to my brother. He is the most powerful ninja of our clan… of our land! He is fit to be a Kage… and he wastes all of his power upon 'helping his clan in the ways of the greater good.' But he is a fool in the ways he uses his power. He has no true power if he cares only to better our lost cause of a clan. The Kaguya clan has no hope left to survive more than maybe two generations. We are not immortal. Our drive for war… for power cannot be ignored, although my naïve brother can pretend and play savior, it is worth nothing if we cannot perfect and take control of our kekkei genkai. They are ignorant fools!'**__ the girl was bitter toward her clan. She had had the last of this._

_That was the day she left the clan. That was the day she disowned it all._

"I don't understand. Why would Sasuke-kun want to live up to such standards as his brother? It is very unreasonable, sister, is it not?" the young Uchiha questioned, looking up at the older sister she knew as Miyoko. Miyoko was the only family Sessho had after the war with the Kyuubi. Sessho was only thirteen years old, but still older than Sasuke, who was only eight years old. She had been five years old when her parents were killed in the battle with the Kyuubi. Her sister had been twelve… not yet old enough to fight, and so she survived the battle.

"Yes, little sister… it is quite odd. But the head of our clan _is_ his father. He is expected to live up to such high standards. I do not think that he can help it if he is pressured to be much like his older brother. Itachi-san is, indeed, a prodigy, but he is not a goal to achieve, or a level of skill to surpass as Sasuke-kun thinks of him. Especially though, because of Itachi-san's recent defiance. But come, sister. We have training to do, and tomorrow is a school day, so you must be awake early." Miyoko smiled, and led Sessho to the training grounds.

"Sister," Sessho smiled. "This is amazing! Look at what I've learned that I can do!" the unnaturally silver-haired girl continued to smile, waiting for her sister to finish her jutsu so she could watch. Miyoko stopped, letting her black hair fall back into place, and her Sharingan eyes recede. Smiling, the younger girl held out one of her hands.

"Watch this." Smiling, she turned her palm up, and watched one of her finger bones start to poke its way out of her skin. Quickly, before it could fall, she grabbed it, and held it up. It seemed to have instantly replaced itself. But the reaction wasn't what she had hoped for. A horrified look crossed Miyoko's face, and she grabbed Sessho by her arm, and rushed her inside, back into their small house.

"Sessho!" she breathed. "Have you let _anyone_ else see that?" Quietly, holding her hand to the crest on the chest of her haori, she shook her head.

"Good! Don't you let _anyone_ know that you can do that at all! Please, Sessho! For your very sake, don't let anyone know!" she whispered frantically. Nodding sadly, Sessho held her hand still.

"Sister… is there something wrong with me?" she asked in a worried voice. Sadly, Miyoko shook her head, and hugged her sister tightly.

"Come, Sessho, we're going to take a little trip down to play with Sasuke, Itachi, and their family."

"Sister…" Sessho mumbled. "I'm not five years old… You're really talking down to me. You could've just told me we were going to see Itachi-san's father." With almost a laugh, Miyoko smiled back at her sister, taking her arm to lead her off.

"You're so mature, Sessho, sometimes I forget, and just think of how you used to be. I'm sorry. But why don't you go talk with Itachi while I speak with his parents?" she smiled. Sessho sighed; she had wanted to know what her sister was planning. There was something going on here, and it had to do with what she had just shown her sister. She was acting oddly… Miyoko only treated her like that when she didn't want her to worry about something. And she wasn't. But she had the right to know what was going to happen to her and her family.

So, as Miyoko took her seat inside, Sessho quietly crouched down just outside of the door, and listened closely.

"Yes, Itachi-san?" she whispered, not looking up. He had walked behind her, and stopped, telling Sessho he was watching her. He grunted, and sat beside her.

"What are you here for?" he asked in a low voice. She looked at him out of the corner of one obsidian eye.

"My sister… She's talking to your parents about me. Something is going to change soon." She whispered back, running thin, pale fingers through her hair. For a moment, all movement inside of the room had stopped. She supposed they had heard Itachi speak, so she got out a pen and a sheet of paper. Her eyes melted away to reveal Sharingan, and she began to scratch down what she was hearing from inside, since they had switched to communicating with notes. When they finally took a small break from writing, and changed back over to low voices, she looked at Itachi. He seemed surprised that she could use the Sharingan, since he was looking her in the eyes for once—something he tended to avoid doing.

"How long have you been able to do that?" he whispered this time, since the last time he had spoken it had disrupted the conversation. Ignoring the question, she turned back to the door. In reality, she had been using the Sharingan since she was eight… just as he had.

"_We ask your permission to relocate, sir. Not out of the district, just somewhere less populated."_

"_What is your reasoning, Miyoko? You are one of the most proud Uchiha to walk the streets—why would you want to move somewhere less densely populated? Is there something wrong that we should know about?"_

"_No, sir... I just think it best for Sessho that I don't shroud her in the company of a million other people."_

"_Yes… if you find you must relocate, you may. But if there is anything wrong, I expect to be told first wind, Miyoko."_

"_Yes, sir… Oh…did I tell you? Her singing surely has improved, and if she continues to practice, she could be something great."_

"_Oh? Then maybe she would like to give us an example of her talents sometime today, before you go? I'm sure it would be delightful for our family."_

"_Yes, I think she wouldn't mind that. She won't disappoint you, Fugaku-sama."_

Sessho sighed. She didn't _want_ to sing for Fugaku Uchiha's family, but she would to make her sister happy. Quietly, she grabbed Itachi's wrist as the adults stood up, and stretched, and pulled him aside the home, so as not to get caught and reprimanded. Letting go of his wrist, and taking care to make her footsteps noted, she approached the door, and waited.

With a smile, Itachi's mother opened it. "Yes, Sessho?" looking her over, she continued to smile. "Well don't you look pretty? With your hair down and that little make-up! Why don't you come inside? We were just talking about how well you can sing. Your sister seems very proud of you!"

Sessho almost thought she saw an amused smirk cross Itachi's face as he stepped out as well. His mother welcomed them both inside, and went to look for little Sasuke, who was still training. Sessho waited patiently, although she did not desire to be here, still. Silently, Itachi joined her, taking a seat next to her and making himself comfortable. When Sasuke finally arrived, he took a seat between Itachi and his mother, and waited for Sessho to sing. She was urged up out of her seat, and pushed to the front of the room by her sister and took her place.

Her soft voice rang clearly as she elegantly sang for the family, weaving delightful and mysterious tales from village lore with her voice. Once, she thought she even got a smile out of Itachi. Once she was finished, Sasuke ran to give her a hug.

"You're so good at singing, Sessho! Could you sing for me again, soon?" he cooed. Nodding, she took a bow, and followed her sister out.

"Why are we going to relocate, sister?" she asked once they were out of earshot.

Miyoko gave a sigh. "You shouldn't spy. It's just as I said, though, Sessho. You'll still be able to see your friends, here in this part of the district."

Sessho knew she had no say in it, so she left it at that. So… they packed up, and moved out of that house and into a house on an abandoned side of the Uchiha district.

"Sessho… Sessho, are you there?" Miyoko called. "Sessho, is that you?" she called again, approaching her sister's room. It was completely dark inside, except for a small paper lantern in the far corner. There were two shadows cast in her sister's room. There weren't supposed to be. Hurriedly, Miyoko rushed inside.

"Sessho," she stopped in a cough. Sessho's finger bones had elongated, and forced entrance to her chest cavity. Miyoko looked up in horror, to meet a grief-stricken face, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Next to her sister, there was a dark-haired man… but he was the last she saw before blacking out.

Startling Sessho, screams sounded in the other part of the district. And then silence. More screams… and then more silence. The man beside her disappeared, and she was left alone in the now pitch-black room. There were more screams, and then silence. Footsteps echoed closer, and she let her obsidian eyes melt away into the Sharingan.

For a moment, all was eerily silent. And then he struck at her. She dodged Itachi's first blow, but fell to her knees for seemingly no reason.

"B- Blast!" she coughed, spitting blood out. "D- Damn disease…" she coughed once more. But Itachi took advantage of her weakness and distraction, and delivered a lethal blow to the back of her neck.

"That should put you out of your misery." He mumbled, replacing his ANBU mask.

* * *

_:) Well, this is my naruto fic for this account! Hope you enjoyed! Here is a profile on Sessho (My character--no stealing!! ;P):_

_Name: Sessho Uchiha_

_Age: 13 (flashback), as old as Itachi (17 when he enters the series)_

_Height: 5'7" _

_Hair color: Silver_

_Eye color: Black, with the exception of Sharingan_

_Gender: Female_

_Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan; yet to be revealed (unless you already recognize it.)_

_Clan: Uchiha_

_Village: Leaf; (yet to be revealed)_

_Specialty: Subtlety, singing, close combat, ninjutsu, genjutsu, weapons_

_Siblings: Miyoko Uchiha (deceased), Ayame (deceased), Mukuro (deceased)_

_Married: no_


End file.
